Surprise (One-Shot)
by FanFictionatic
Summary: (credit to Viria for the cover) It's Percy's birthday and Percabeth's anniversary. Find out what their kids have in store for them.


In a small house lived a family of five known as the Jacksons.

Today, their children woke up extra early. It seems like they're up to something

"Luke, wait up!"

"Shhh! Tricia, will you keep quiet?"

"Luke, Tricia, stop fighting."

The eldest was named Laurel or Laura for short. She's currently twelve years old. She resembles her mother but acts more like her father. The youngest were the twins, Patricia and Luke, in the age of ten. They both look like Percy but have intellect like Annabeth.

Why did the children wake up early you ask? Well, today was a special day. It was their parent's anniversary as well as their father's birthday. They've been preparing for this surprise for about a week. The smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes filled the kitchen.

Laura knew how to cook. She was thankful she knew how to cook. Grandma Sally taught her how, especially on blue food. Her father strangely liked blue. While Tricia and Luke were busy preparing their big surprise card, Laura was whipping up a special meal for their parents.

"Wait a minute. Lau, if this is their anniversary shouldn't they be spending it alone? You know, just the two of them?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, maybe in some motel…" Tricia added

"Hey! Where do you two learn those things? Tsk…" Laura continued cooking. "And besides, if they didn't meet on this very day, we wouldn't exist."

Luke squinted and pouted, "Touché…"

The clock read 6:50 am. Their parents always woke up at seven, so at the moment they were still sleeping peacefully.

Laura skillfully plated their breakfast and placed it on a silver tray. She made sure Percy's pancakes were blue. Tricia held the utensils while Luke held the cards.

Tricia opened the door. She went in first followed by Luke and then Laura. Tricia, being the giddy girl she was, decided to jump on the bed and wake their parents who were currently wrapped in each other's arms.

"Pssst! Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" She tried patting their faces but it didn't work.

"Lau, they won't wake up," she complained.

"Luke, you try."

Luke jumped on the bed, too. But this time he placed his face between their ears and shouted, "IF YOU GUYS DON'T WAKE UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

This time, the two adults sprung out in surprise. They saw their twins sitting on the bed and their daughter holding a tray of food.

"Luke," Percy grumbled. "It's Saturday…"

"Yep, I know." Luke went down the bed followed by his twin and went beside Laurel.

"Since it's a special day for you guys, we wanted to make you some breakfast." Laurel held the tray a little higher.

"And cards for dad's birthday." The twins held them up higher as well.

Annabeth gave a warm smile. She remembered. It was their anniversary and Percy's birthday. "Thank you sweethearts, I don't know what to say."

Percy though was too attached to the food. "Are those blue pancakes?"

They laughed. "Of course dad," Laurel walked near them and set the tray on the bedside table. "Only the best for the greatest father slash demigod hero in the world."

"Aww, come here Lau." The two trapped a half-surprised Laurel in a deep hug.

"You two, come on!" The twins happily obliged.

"Yay! Hugs! Hugs!" Tricia ran and pulled Luke with her.

All five were on the bed, embracing each other in happiness.

"Alright you three, you can go eat your cereal now," Annabeth said pulling away.

"Can we refill thrice?" Luke asked.

Percy sighed, "Alright but just this time."

They quickly ran to the kitchen, leaving the couple left on the bed.

"Don't forget, I have a surprise for you, too Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Jackson."

Annabeth leaned into her husband and gave him a quick kiss, "Happy birthday Percy."

"Are you going to spend time alone? Just the two of you?" Luke screamed from the kitchen.

"Yeah? In some motel?" Tricia shouted, too.

"Where do you learn those things?" Laurel scolded them.

"From Uncle LEO!" they happily answered.

Percy and Annabeth laugh. They swear they will never regret having kids.

"Laura has to go to camp this summer," Annabeth quietly reminded Percy.

"Hey, it's okay. She'll do great at camp."

"I know. I'll just miss her. She acts like you, you know. I bet the twins are going to miss her, too."

"Mom! Dad! You're not yet eating. Your food will get cold," Laura said.

"Let's talk about that later," Percy said.

In a small house lived a family of five. And they were indeed full of love and happiness.


End file.
